After That
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: 2 Tahun Setelah Pertempuran Terakhir   Plus ending Bleach versi Searaki Icchy   Sudah pernah dipost namun saya post ulang kembali.Haha :   RnR plzz. Doumo


Konbanwa, Minna-san ~! Icchy kembali hadir *BOSAN! =))

To The Point Saja yah, sebenarnya ini Fic udah 3 tahun yg lalu Icchy buat, dan udah pernah Icchy post di FFn, cuma karena dulu FF bleach masih belum banyak sperti skrng, akhirnya neh Fic terkubur jauh sekali. And berhubung Icchy mulai aktif bikin fic lagi, makanya Icchy upload baru lagi, kalo dlu msh belum tahu rule bikin FF kyk gimana, skrng Icchy udah mulai paham gitu... ^^a

Anyway, kalau seandainya Icchy dikasih hak sama Akang kubo tite buat bikin ending Bleach, Icchy BAKAL buat ending Bleach seperti Fic Icchy yg skrng, ga usah terlalu terlihat banget adegan romancenya, tapi nancep dihati! *lebay =))

Oh iya, Ga nyangka ya perpisahan Ichigo dan Rukia disini sedikit mirip sama chapter 423...

Akang Kubo! Apakah kita sehati! Aku berharap kau jg nantinya akan membuat ending Bleach seperti Ficku ini yah! *ngarep! xD~

Langsung aja dah! Bleach punya Kubo Tite *Udah tahu oe!

RnR my story yg ini ~ :D Enjoy ~ ^_^

* * *

...After That...

"Daijoubu ka naa ore wa? Aitsu ga inai tte koto..." Suara itu menghilang ditelan waktu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengingat bahkan mendengar dengan jelas suara tersebut. Kecuali...

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo berhenti berjalan. Berusaha mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Hari itu, kota sedang sepi-sepinya, tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Seperti yang biasanya dilalui Ichigo tanpa tujuan.

"Disini!" Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo melihatnya, terlihat Inoue sedang menghampirinya.

"Inoue." Sapa Ichigo singkat. Inoue tersenyum menghampiri Ichigo.

"Konnichiwa!" Ucap Inoue ceria seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka. Begitu juga dengan kota tempat mereka tinggal, Karakura Machi. 2 tahun setelah Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berubah menjadi Shinigami. 2 tahun juga setelah Hollow yang berada di dalam dirinya telah menghilang. 2 tahun juga setelah Rukia menghilang...

"Aa..." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Inoue kehilangan kata-kata melihat orang yang berada di depannya ini terdiam. Dia pun menjadi terdiam. Sejak saat itu, kehidupan mereka semua memang menjadi berubah total.

"Sudah..." Inoue akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "2 tahun berlalu, yah?" Ucapnya kepada Ichigo.

"Ya." Jawab Ichigo. Dia kembali teringat akan 2 tahun lalu, saat masih dalam pertarungannya melawan Aizen dan para Arrancar dan juga penolakannya menjadi Vaizard. Saat itu, masih ada...

"Apa...Kuchiki-san tidak akan kembali kesini lagi?" Jawab Inoue sedih. Ichigo kaget. Dia berpikir, mungkin Inoue dan yang lainnya akan melupakan keberadaan Rukia setelah semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata tidak! Inoue, dan bahkan Ichigo sendiri tidak bisa melupakannya!

"Saa naa..." Ucap Ichigo singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit yang berwarna biru. Memandangi awan yang sedang melayang dengan tenang. Sudah 2 tahun sejak Rukia menghilang. Sudah tidak ada lagi Hollow di sini. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan Ichigo. Dia sudah hidup tenang, seharusnya dia bahagia! Tapi kenapa? Ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia. Dia ingin mengingat kata-kata Rukia 2 tahun yang lalu, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Rukia saat mereka berdua berpisah...

* * *

_2 Tahun yang Lalu..._

Ichigo kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana dia harus melawan Arrancar dan Aizen. Pertarungan terakhir yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Naa, Ichigo." Gumam Rukia pelan. Sebelum mereka semua memasuki area pertempuran. Ichigo menoleh kearahnya. Memperhatikannya Rukia yang terdiam sesaat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya biasa.

"Jika... semua ini sudah berakhir..." Rukia berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Mukanya menjadi sangat sedih. Ichgo bingung, jarang sekali Rukia berekspresi seperti ini.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Tanya Ichigo. Tanpa mempedulikan semuanya yang sama-sama berada disamping mereka berdua. Ishida, Chad, Inoue, dan bahkan para Shinigami yang lain, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika.

"Ichigo, doushita? Saki ni iku zo!" Ucap Renji yang pertama pergi. Diikuti oleh Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"A, Aaa!" Jawab Ichigo singkat teringat kedatangannya kemari.

"Kurosaki, aku juga akan pergi duluan." Ucap Ishida menyusul kepergian mereka bertiga.

"Ishida." Ichigo melihat kearah Ishida. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ini adalah pertempuran yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan kalah! Quincy no Tameni!" Jelas Ishida. Dia sudah bertekad untuk keluar dengan kemenangan hari ini. Bagi Ishida, pertempuran ini sangat berarti demi dirinya dan juga demi teman-temannya. Ichigo menatap Ishida, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya!" Jawabnya singkat dan dengan penuh keyakinan itu. Ichigo percaya sepenuhnya dengan Ishida. Dia yakin temannya itu akan kembali dan akan bersama lagi dengannya. Ishida pun segera berjalan menyusul Renji dan yang lainnya masuk.

"Satte...! Kalo begitu aku juga akan masuk." Ucap Inoue bersemangat.

"Inoue? Ii no ka?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir. Inoue mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir, Kurosaki-kun." Ucapnya yakin.

"Aku juga akan pergi dengan Inoue, Ichigo." Ucap Chad yang sedang berdiri disamping Inoue.

"Chado..."

"Kita datang ketempat ini bersama-sama. Kita juga akan keluar dari tempat ini bersama-sama!" Jawab Chado dengan penuh keyakinan. Ichigo melihat keyakinan mereka berdua. Lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan segera menyusul." Ucap Ichigo singkat. Sambil melihat Inoue dan Chado berlari masuk.

"Oretachi mo iku zo! Matsumoto!" Ucap Hitsugaya, Jendral divisi 10 dari gotei 13 itu juga bersama dengan wakil jendralnya, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Hai!" Jawab Rangiku. Mereka berdua pun bersiap masuk kedalam.

"Toushirou..." Ichigo bergumam pelan.

"Hitsugaya-taichou da!" Jelas Hitsugaya mengingatkan.

"Jaa, kami akan masuk duluan." Ucap Rangiku seraya melambaikan tangan. Dengan cepat mereka berdua masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih tidak bergerak disana. Suasana yang tadinya ramai, sekarang menjadi semakin hening. Hanya terdengar suara pasir yang bergoyang ditiup oleh angin.

"Naa, Rukia..." Ichigo berkata pelan. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Lanjutnya pelan. Terlihat jelas Rukia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi kata-katanya itu terhalang oleh hatinya. Rukia tersentak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Ichigo mengerti dirinya. Ya! Ichigo tahu, dia sudah mengenal Rukia. Sudah mengerti tentang dirinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya...

"Ichigo..." Rukia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya kepada Ichigo. Biarpun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memberitahunya. Itu akan menyakitkan...

"Jika... semua ini sudah berakhir..." Kata-katanya terhenti. "Kita... tidak akan... bertemu lagi..." Rukia berusaha melanjutkan, meskipun perih.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan. Dia masih tidak percaya kata-kata Rukia barusan.

"Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Minna to watashi to..." Ulang Rukia pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang seakan-akan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi!" Ucap Ichigo kesal. Dia ingin semua pertempuran yang mereka hadapi segera berakhir. Tapi dia tidak ingin tidak bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Dengan semua Shinigami yang telah menjadi temannya. Dengan Shinigami yang telah memberinya kekuatan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga...

"Setelah ini berakhir... kami semua sudah tidak akan kembali ke dunia nyata. Kami semua akan tinggal di Soul Society." Jawab Rukia melanjutkan. Dia tahu bahwa reaksi Ichigo akan begitu drastis. Tidak percaya. Tapi dia tetap bertekad untuk mengatakannya kepada Ichigo.

"Lalu, bukan berarti dengan ini berakhir juga perjumpaan kita, kan? Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda disaat suasana hening seperti ini, Tawake (Bodoh)!" Ichigo tersentak mendengar perkataan Rukia. Perlahan-lahan mata perempuan itu semakin berair. Rukia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, berusaha menghindari kesedihan yang mungkin akan terjadi itu.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo... aku..." Rukia berhenti berbicara. Suasana pun menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu suarapun dari mereka yang terdengar. Mereka tetap terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk mengikuti teman-teman mereka yang sudah masuk duluan. Dan 2 tahun pun berlalu... pertempuran terakhir pun selesai sudah. Semua para Shinigami sudah kembali ke Soul Society. Hollow pun sudah musnah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Seluruh kekuatannya sudah hilang! Bahkan kekuatan Quincy Ishida, kekuatan tangan kanan Chad, dan kekuatan jepit rambut Inoue. Semuanya telah menghilang, bahkan Rukia...

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya!" Ucap Ichigo yakin setelah selesai mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Inoue memandanginya lalu tersenyum lembut. Mencoba mengerti apa yang Ichigo pikirkan. Memcoba memahami apa yang Ichigo rasakan. Ichigo kehilangan Rukia. Inoue tahu itu semua. Rasa kehilangan, rasa rindu, rasa yang telah dia pendam selama ini.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue membuka mulutnya. "Ada hal yang selama ini ingin kukatakan." Ucapnya sambil memandang Ichigo dalam. Ichigo memandang raut wajah Inoue yang memandangnya lurus. Mencoba mendengarkan perkataan gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku... Selama ini... selalu merasa cemburu pada Kuchiki-san." Jelas Inoue. "Aku merasa, karena Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun menjadi orang yang ceria. Dan juga..." Inoue berbalik arah membelakangi Ichigo. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu dipendamnya. Inoue menyukai Ichigo! Ya! Dan semakin lama rasa cintanya kepada Ichigo semakin besar. Dia senang saat Ichigo menolongnya saat dia hampir diserang Hollow yang ternyata adalah Kakaknya. Dia senang karena Ichigolah, dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang dia sayangi. Dan saat Ichigo dan teman-teman yang berusaha menyelamatkannya saat berada di Hueco mundo. Karena Ichigolah, dia bisa menjadi lebih berguna daripada dulu...

"Aku suka..." Inoue bergumam pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Dia hampir saja mengatakannya.

"Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo bingung. Masih tetap melihat punggung Inoue.

"Wa, watashi... Kurosaki-kun no koto ga suki (A, aku...suka Kurosaki-kun)!" Inoue berbalik kearah Ichigo dan berteriak. Ichigo kaget mendengarnya hanya memandangnya. Tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia melihat Inoue yang tegar dan berani mengatakan sesuatu.

"A, aku..." Ucap Ichigo. Dia agak malu mendengar pernyataan Inoue barusan kepadanya. Inoue baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya! Dia berusaha bersikap tenang. Dia kembali menatap Inoue. Berusaha melihat gadis ini menyatakan perasaan tanpa ragu. Biarpun gugup dan wajah yang merona merah. Inoue tetap bilang tentang perasaannya. Ichigo menutup matanya sejenak. Berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya supaya bisa berpikir lebih baik. Berusaha mencari apa yang selama ini menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue memanggil Ichigo yang sedang menutup matanya. Yang sedang mencari sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya. Ichigo pun tidak menjawab Inoue, masih terus mencari. Mencari sesosok bayangan yang selalu berada disampingnya. Selalu mengawasi. Yang selalu memberikan kekuatan pada hatinya.

Ichigo melihat seseorang. Dia kecil dan pendek. Selalu berbicara seperti pria dan keras kepala. Orang itu... Rukia. Ichigo kembali membuka matanya. Gadis yang berada didepannya ini bukanlah Rukia!

"Warii, Inoue... (maaf, Inoue...)" Jawab Ichigo pelan. berusaha mengatakan isi hatinya sekarang.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa 'melupakannya'." Jawab Ichigo pelan. Matanya tetap memandang Inoue dengan tajam. Inoue berusaha mendengarkan Ichigo.

"Lebih tepatnya..." Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak akan bisa 'melupakannya'!" Jawab Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan. Tersenyum memandang Inoue.

Inoue terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. 'Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya!' Dia mencoba mengingat yang tadi Ichigo katakan. Kemudian dia sadar. Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Rukia! Selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa! Itulah yang dipikirkan Inoue. Dia sudah tahu Ichigo pasti akan menjawabnya itu. Dia tahu, Ichigo yang berada didepannya saat ini sedang menanti keberadaan 'seseorang' yang bukan dirinya. Dia tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah Rukia...

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Inoue tetap ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Ichigo? Kenapa Inoue masih berharap Ichigo akan berusaha mencintai dirinya? Kenapa Inoue selalu merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah Rukia yang bisa mengerti Ichigo apa adanya? Mengingat semua itu, hati Inoue merasa perih. Sakit hatinya semakin lama semakin terbuka lebar dan semakin dalam. Dia sudah paham sekali apa yang akan Ichigo katakan, saat dia memutuskan ingin bilang tentang perasaannya. Inoue sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa 'orang yang paling penting' menurut Ichigo...

Mengingat itu semua, perlahan-lahan airmata Inoue terjatuh. Satu per satu menetes tanpa Inoue sadari. Itu diluar kemauannya. Dia sudah mengingatkan dirinya berulang kali bahwa dia tidak akan menangis apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi, airmata itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa aba-aba darinya. Dan semakin lama, semakin terus menetes sampai tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Inoue berusaha menghilangkan airmatanya. Tapi tidak bisa! Air mata itu tidak mau berhenti, terus mengalir...

"Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo. Melihat Inoue berusaha mengusap mukanya yang deras akan air mata.

"Are (Eh)? Nani kore (Apa ini)? Kenapa aku menangis?" Ucap Inoue gelalapan. Pura-pura tidak tahu akan airmatanya yang mengalir deras. Ichigo paham akan sakit hati Inoue. Dia memandang Inoue dengan tatapan sedih.

"Warii... Inoue..." Ucap Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Are? Kurosaki-kun? Doushite (Kenapa)? Doushite ayamaru no (Kenapa minta maaf)? Kore ga kurosaki-kun no sei janai yo (Ini bukan salah Kurosaki-kun)!" Jelas Inoue berusaha menjelaskan. Dia tidak ingin Ichigo bersedih. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani oleh Ichigo.

"Gomennasai, Kurosaki-kun... (Maaf, Kurosaki-kun...)" Gumam Inoue pelan. "Gomennasai..." Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Inoue membiarkan dirinya menangis sebanyak-banyaknya didepan Ichigo. Terus menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menutup mukanya basah dengan tangannya. Ichigo tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia hanya bisa terus menemaninya sampai Inoue berhenti menangis...

Hari itu, Kota Karakura, saat hari sudah mulai sore. Tidak begitu terlalu ramai, suasana yang hening seperti yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo sekarang...

Ichigo pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantarkan Inoue sampai rumahnya. Dia menyadari Inoue yang berusaha tegar di depannya meskipun sakit. Melihat itu, Ichigo menjadi semakin bersalah kepada Inoue. Tapi dia tidak ingin tidak jujur kepada dirinya sendiri dan juga Inoue. Ichigo tidak menganggap Inoue lebih dari sebagai teman! Itulah yang disadari oleh Ichigo. Saat ini dirinya tidak pernah dan bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan Inoue. Bayangan tentang Rukia selalu saja menghantuinya dan tidak pernah mau hilang! Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo merasa kesal. Dia menyesal kepada tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Rukia saat perpisahan terakhir mereka. Dia tidak mencegah kepergian Rukia saat gadis itu akan kembali ke Soul Society. Mungkin dengan menyadari hal itu, Ichigo tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal seperti sekarang...

'Seandainya saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku akan menjalani kehidupanku dengan damai tanpa harus melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Tapi jika seandainya aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagiku. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat seperti sekarang, jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya...'

Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tidak ada lagi suara Kon yang selalu berisik setiap Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi suara yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan tugas untuk mensucikan Hollow. Tidak ada lagi dia lakukan...

"Kiero! Ore no naka ni wa Kiero! Tanomu kara... (Menghilanglah! Menghilanglah dari dalam diriku! Kumohon...)" Ichigo berteriak. Berusaha menghilangkan beban yang berada didalam dirinya. Berusaha menghapus seluruh ingatannya tentang Rukia.

"Cih!" Gumam Ichigo kesal. Hanya dengan merebahkan dirinya didalam kasur tidak membuatnya melupakan Rukia. Ichigo tahu itu...

"Tawake! Kenapa kau menjadi sangat lemah seperti ini?" Ichigo tersentak. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak mendengar suara yang sudah lama ingin didengarnya. Suara itu adalah suara Rukia! Tapi semuanya itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Rukia sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Dia sudah kembali... menyadari hal itu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Tanpa disadari Ichigo, sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna hitam terbang memasuki kamarnya. kupu-kupu itu terus terbang sambil mengelilingi tubuh Ichigo diatasnya. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita, menatap Ichigo dengan lembut. Menatap Ichigo yang sedang tertidur dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Ichigo..." Suara itu bergumam sedih. Berusaha menyentuh Ichigo tanpa membangunkan cowok itu. Matanya tetap memandangi Ichigo tanpa memikirkan yang lain lagi. Dia ingin memeluk Ichigo, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau sekarang agak sedikit berubah yah, Ichigo?" Suara itu kembali bergumam. Mencoba mengingat tentang Ichigo 2 tahun yang lalu. "Padahal dulu kau tidak setampan ini." Suara itu kembali bergumam. Sambil mengingat Ichigo 2 tahun yang lalu. Suara itu tersenyum tipis, lucu jika dia mengingat tentang masa lalu tentang mereka berdua. Masa-masa yang tidak akan pernah kembali itu. Mengingat masa-masa yang tidak akan pernah kembali, suara itu kembali menjadi sedih. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh Ichigo. Hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Hanya sekali ini suara itu bisa kembali melihat Ichigo dan berbicara dengannya walaupun Ichigo tidak akan membalaskan karena sedang tertidur. Tapi jika Ichigo tidak tidur, dia tidak akan bisa melawan Ichigo. Suara itu... Rukia...

"Selama 2 tahun ini aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan izin khusus untuk bertemu denganmu..." Rukia berkata pelan. Dia berbicara sambil membelakangi Ichigo yang sedang tertidur. Berharap dengan ini, dia bisa melupakan beban yang selalu dipikulnya selama 2 tahun.

"Aku... sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu..." Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku bersyukur kita bisa bertemu, Ichigo..." Rukia berbalik badan dan mencoba untuk menciurm dahi Ichigo. Saat ingin mencium, Ichigo tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Rukia sedang mencium dahinya.

"Rukia?"

"I, Ichigo?" Rukia kaget. Lalu dia menjauh dari Ichigo. Cowok itu langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat didepan Rukia.

"Rukia?" Ichigo berusaha menghampiri Rukia. Dia tidak percaya gadis yang sedang berdiri didepannya sekarang adalah Rukia.

Rukia... padahal gadis itu pernah berkata kepada Ichigo bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. 2 tahun setelah itu, Ichigo hampir kehilangan harapan untuk bertemu dengan Rukia dan menerima semuanya dengan hati terbuka. Ichigo berusaha menyentuh Rukia, menyentuhnya dengan harapan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

"Sawaruna (Jangan sentuh)!" Rukia mencegah Ichigo untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dia takut perasaan itu akan kembali lagi. Dan Ichigo pun akhirnya terdiam.

"Rukia..." Kata Ichigo sedih. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan menciptakan suasana sunyi.

"Ichigo...aku..." Rukia berusaha menjelaskan alasannya berada disini. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul kupu-kupu yang tadi terbang. Kupu-kupu itu bersinar. Ichigo kaget melihat itu.

"Suman, Ichigo... (Maaf, Ichigo...)" Rukia berkata sedih. Kupu-kupu itu menandakan bahwa Rukia harus kembali ke Soul Society.

"Ichigo, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi lebih dari ini. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..." Ucap Rukia sebelum gerbang menuju Soul Society terbuka. "Watashi wa... (Aku...)" Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo memegang tangannya dan menariknya. Dia memeluk Rukia, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"I, Ichigo...?" Rukia kaget. Reaksi Ichigo akan menjadi seperti ini. Pelukan Ichigo membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Membuatnya terhanyut dan ingin berada disini, disamping Ichigo selamanya. Tapi Rukia tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Dia harus kembali ke Soul Society apapun yang terjadi! Walaupun dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo untuk selamanya...

"Ichigo...aku..." Rukia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Zettai ni hanasanee (Tidak akan kulepaskan)!" Ichigo tetap memeluk erat Rukia. Rukia merasakan badannya terasa sakit karena pelukan Ichigo yang erat. Rukia mengerti apa yang Ichigo rasakan. Dia juga merindukan Ichigo, itu sebabnya dia berada disini sekarang.

"Ichigo...aku..." Rukia berhenti sejenak. Ichigo merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum aku kembali." Jelas Rukia melanjutkan.

"Aku kembali kemari... hanya karena ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu..." Rukia masih menjelaskan kedatangannya. Ichigo tidak menjawab, masih tetap mendengar Rukia bicara.

"Aku akan kembali ke Soul Society, dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi lebih dari ini." Rukia menatap sedih Ichigo.

"Kenapa!" Ichigo berusaha tenang. Dia tidak ingin emosi, walaupun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk bertemu dengan Rukia dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menentang perintah!" Jawab Rukia. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat peraturan yang melarangnya untuk berhubungan kembali dengan dunia manusia. Saat Hollow sudah menghilang dari dunia manusia maupun dari Soul Society, Rukia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan dunia manusia. Itu sebabnya dia sudah tidak bisa pulang pergi dari Seireitei ke dunia nyata karena tidak ada tugas yang dia lakukan.

"Aku mengerti..." Ichigo bergumam pelan. Berusaha memahami Rukia meskipun dia tidak ingin menurutinya. Ini bukan seperti dirinya! Begitulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ichigo berhenti berbicara. Dia sudah menerima semuanya meskipun dia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia lagi. "Shoganai darou? (Tdak ada pilihan lain, kan?)" Jelas Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranye-nya. Rukia agak kaget mendengar penjelasan Ichigo. Kemudian, dia pun tersenyum lembut ke Ichigo. Ichigo sedang berusaha mengerti dirinya walaupun sulit.

"Arigatou, Ichigo... (Terima kasih, Ichigo...)" Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut. Gerbang jalan menuju Soul Society pun terbuka. Menandakan bahwa ini adalah perpisahan terakhir mereka. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak bersedih. Ini bukan yang terakhir! Kami pasti akan bertemu lagi! Meskipun bukan didunia ini...

"Rukia!" Cegah Ichigo sebelum Rukia memasuki gerbang itu. Rukia menoleh kearah Ichigo.

"Jika aku sudah mati nanti, tunggulah aku disana! Aku akan datang ketempatmu!" Jelas Ichigo yakin. Rukia sangat terkejut, reaksi Ichigo sungguh diluar dugaannya. Saat Rukia menatap mata Ichigo. Dia mengerti, Ichigo sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Lalu Rukia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Kono tawake ga... (Dasar si bodoh ini...)" Rukia bergumam pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum. Lalu kembali melangkah.

"Jaa naa, Ichigo... (Sampai nanti, Ichigo)" Rukia tetap berjalan, "Mata aou... (kapan2 kita bertemu lagi...)" Lanjut Rukia.

"Arigatou Rukia, okagede yatto ame wa owatta... (Terima kasih Rukia, karena kau hujan akhirnya berhenti...)" Ucap Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia pun ikut tersenyum, lalu menghilang dibalik gerbang Soul Society yang makin lama menghilang... Ichigo tidak menyesal berpisah dengan Rukia. Dia sudah bertemu dengannya. Meskipun hanya sekali, itu sudah cukup baginya... Dan waktu pun kembali berlalu, seiring musim berjalan... hari silih berganti, juga ingatan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang...

Sudah tidak ada lagi Kurosaki Ichigo di Kota Karakura. Namanya bagaikan kenangan masa lalu yang menempel disebagian ingatan orang-orang. Dia sudah meninggalkan dunia nyata ini...

* * *

_50 tahun kemudian, Seireitei... Kantor divisi 13..._

Tidak ada yang berubah di Seireitei... Para Shinigami masih tetap menjalankan pekerjaan rutinnya setiap hari. Kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang selalu beterbangan. Angin yang berhembus pelan. Sejuk... Menentramkan jiwa...

Rukia sedang merebahkan dirinya dibawah pohon. Sambil merasakan segarnya angin yang berhembus, dia kembali teringat akan Ichigo. Tidak terasa, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Rukia sudah tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Sejak saat itu...

"Kuchiki, ada waktu sebentar?" Ukitake-taichou menghampiri Rukia yang sedang melamun.

"Hai...(Ya...)?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi dia sudah pergi." Ukitake-taichou menjelaskan.

"Ingin bertemu denganku? Siapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung. Ukitake-taichou tersenyum tipis sesaat. Lalu...

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku kembali dulu." Ukitake-taichou berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia memperhatikannya sampai bayangannya menghilang, lalu kembali melamun.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Tiba-tiba dari belakang Rukia terdengar suara yang memanggilnya. Rukia menoleh kebelakang, mencoba mencari suara itu. Dan dia pun terkejut, sangat sangat terkejut. Seseorang yang sangat ingin dia temui sekarang berada disampingnya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah berubah itu kembali terlihat olehnya. Rambut Oranyenya yang tidak pernah akan berubah. Ichigo...

"I, Ichigo!" Seru Rukia tidak percaya.

"Yo!" Sapa Ichigo seperti biasa.

"Ichigo..." Tidak sadar Rukia bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berusaha menghampiri Ichigo. Ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukan khayalannya semata. Rukia semakin mendekati Ichigo, dan akhirnya tubuhnya menjadi sangat dekat.

"Ichigo..." Rukia berusaha menyentuh Ichigo. Mungkin saja ini hanya ilusinya saja. Tapi ternyata ini bukan ilusi.

"Ini bukan ilusi, kan?" Tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Bodoh... kalau ini ilusi, aku sudah menghilang dari tadi, tahu!" Jawab Ichigo seperti biasa. Dengan suaranya yang biasa. Ekspresinya, semuanya! Ini adalah Ichigo! Benar-benar Ichigo!

"Bakamono... (Bodoh...)" Rukia tersenyum. matanya hampir menitikkan airmata, tapi ditahannya. Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo kembali bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Eh? Kau tidak dengar dari Ukitake-san? Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi Shinigami disini. Yoroshiku naa?" Jelas Ichigo.

"Eh!" Seru Rukia tidak percaya. Ichigo menjadi Shinigami di Seireitei!

"Menjadi Shinigami tidak terlalu buruk juga. Karena bisa bertemu denganmu..." Ichigo berkata lembut. Rukia pun tersenyum. Angin saat itu masih berhembus, menemani mereka berdua...

**_Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, karena kau hujan di dalam hatiku sudah tidak lagi terjatuh._**

**_Karena kau, aku mendapatkan kekuatan... untuk melindungimu..._**

**_~ The End ~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Gimana, Minna? Bisa kalian bedakan tulisan Icchy 3 tahun lalu sama tulisan Icchy yg skrng ga? *Kyknya sama aja =))

Hehehehe... Butuh Review dari kalian yah ~ :D

Supaya Icchy bisa bikin Fic lanjutan dari Fic ini... ^^a

Review Onegaishimasuuuu~! Doumo ~ ^_^


End file.
